Stephen Justin Patterson
Stephen Justin Patterson is a pilot at Seattle Airport and is living in Seattle, WA. Biography Stephen was born in Los Angeles, California as a only child to Justin and Julianne Patterson. Justin was a flight captain when Stephen was growing up, so he didn't always get to see him. But, when Julianne died of breast cancer when Stephen was thirteen, Justin retired so he could spend more time with Stephen and got a simple job in the area. Stephen was always fond of his father's work, though and aspired to be a pilot himself. He met Kristen in highschool when he was a senior, when he was asked to show her around. They hit it off almost immediately, but little did they know - Is that their parents were dating and they found out when meeting at a dinner with their parents. However, Stephen urged that they keep it a secret until they both went off for school - Which both of them wanted to go to the same flight academy. So, they tried to just date for a while, but it didn't work and they fell in love and started to have sex with each other. He later found out that Kristen was pregnant, and they were forced to tell their parents. Stephen got kicked out and Kristen was lectured, but Stephen came back just the next day and promised to take care of her no matter what and they found family housing by their school. Just after they moved into their unit, she had their child, Chester and got married sometime after. Stephen and Kristen had begun school shortly after Chester was born, but Kristen dropped out to get a job and support them – And Stephen wanted to as well, but Kristen urged him to stay so he could get a good job as a pilot and support them later. But after finishing school, he learned that Kristen was actually pimping herself out for the money. He, of course, stopped this. But, what he hadn't known she was forced to do so. When Kristen's Pimp came and harassed them, Stephen didn't know what to do and tried to hide Kristen with a friend of his. But, only three days after putting them into hiding – Stephen was called by the hospital to be notified that Chester, Issac, and Kristen were in the hospital after a shooting and that the culprit was arrested. When he arrived at the hospital, Chester had already died. Kristen blamed the entire thing on him, saying that he shouldn't have moved them there, that he should've helped her. They tried to continue their marriage for a while, but it didn't work and they divorced. He eventually moved to Seattle after landing a job there after school and his father moving to Port Angeles with Michele, whom was Kristen's mother but they rarely spoke about him. He is now a senior First officer and is living alone in a apartment near the airport. Physical Appearance Media Portrayal: Jacey Elthalion Personality and Traits Stephen is very intelligent and tends to be professional – though he is often casual with those he knows well. Stephen can get touchy on his past and tries not to speak or think of it since it tends to anger or depress him. Relationships Name Etymology Meaning of Stephen: "garland, crown" Origin of Stephen: Greek